This invention relates to a fan motor for cooling purpose, and more particularly to the fan motor to be mounted on small electronic appliances, such as personal computers and telecopiers.
In such a conventional fan motor a fan is directly mounted on a motor axle, the motor being disposed at a center of the mounting base body and supported with several supporting members extended in the traversing directions of the blades of the fan. If desired, the fan portion is further covered with a so-called finger guard for example made of a metal net gauge. By the existence of such supporting members and the metal gauge, the airflow of the fan becomes weaker and therefore the cooling efficiency of the fan motor is reduced. Moreover, such a conventional structure requires a large number of parts and necessitates a complicated assembling. As the result, the manufacturing cost has relatively been high.
An object of this invention is therefore to provide a fan motor of higher cooling efficiency and which can easily be assembled, thus overcoming all the mentioned drawbacks of the conventional fan motors.